Reina de los piratas
by A-Shu184
Summary: (Mundo alterno) la capitana de la septima division del Harusame ira en busca de una persona en el planeta tierra pero el asunto no estara tan sencillo cuando se encuentre con alguien inesperado
1. Chapter 1

**_Reina de los Piratas_**

 _(Mundo alterno)_

Harusame, los piratas espaciales más temidos de toda la galaxia, su séptima división estaba conformada por miembros del clan Yato, la raza guerrera más fuerte de todo el universo; y su capitana, la hija del cazador Umibozu, una joven hermosa con una fuerza increíble y… ¿Solo 14 años?, tiene que ser una broma.

No, esa era la realidad. Y no era una joven hermosa, era una niña malhablada que comía todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, eso sí, su fuerza era algo innegable. Aun así ella hacia todo eso por la comida, no se consideraba alguien malvado como "la bola de idiotas a su alrededor" como ella llamaba a su tripulación.

Ella estaba sentada en el marco de la gran ventana, su mirada fija en el exterior, en ese hermoso universo que se podía ver afuera tan misterioso; dejo escapar un suspiro pensativo mientras que con su mano izquierda se llevaba esa pierna de pollo a su boca acabándosela de un solo mordisco.

—Oye Abuto…—. Dijo ella aun masticando aquel bocado.

Estaba en su habitación, le hablaba al hombre grande que mantenía la vista ocupada en un montón de papeles sentado en un muy pequeño escritorio; como todos los días, se dedicaba a hacer el trabajo que se supone, debería estar haciendo ella.

— ¿Qué quieres niña?—. Pregunto el hombre sin prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Lograste averiguar algo de Kamui?—. Pregunto ella.

El hombre de despeinados cabellos castaños detuvo todas sus actividades, la miro fijamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, "¿sigue con eso?", se preguntó el hombre mientras se cuestionaba a si mismo si darle la respuesta real o solo mentirle, como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores. Bueno, ella se enteraría tarde o temprano, eso pensaba el sintiéndose presionado por la atenta mirada de la joven.

—Hace un par de meses alguien nos informó que había sido visto en un planeta insignificante—. Contesto.

— ¿Cuál?—. Pregunto ella. Su mirada había cambiado, se podía admirar un tipo de ilusión en esos bellos ojos azules.

—La tierra…—. Contesto.

— ¿La tierra? —. Pregunto ella con dificultad para entender. — ¿Seguro que es Kamui?, ¿Qué haría él en un planeta tan insignificante como ese?

—Tal vez encontró algo interesante-— Contesto.

—Lo dudo, tú y yo sabemos que es un idiota, seguro está perdido—. Contesto ella cruzándose de brazos.

A pesar de haber pronunciado aquella palabras, su cabeza buscaba opciones, ideas o algo que le diera un porqué de aquella persona mencionada estuviese en el lugar en que ella menos hubiese pensado, "estúpido Kamui", lo maldijo en sus adentros por causarle tantos problemas.

—Oye Abuto…—. Dijo ella después de aquel silencio momentáneo

—De ninguna manera, "capitana", tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y ahora que estamos con Takasugi estamos más ocupados—. Dijo el hombre antes de que ella dijera alguna otra cosa

—Eres un aguafiestas—. Se quejó. —Escucha, hazte cargo de todo unos días, yo voy a la tierra, le parto la cara a Kamui, lo traigo y… ¡pum!, Shinsuke no se enterara.

—No es buena idea, no tiene sentido que quieras traer a ese tipo aquí—. Contesto el hombre

—Kamui tiene potencial, estoy segura que con él en mi división seremos invencibles—. Dijo ella

—Ya somos invencibles—. Corrigió el hombre

—Aún más… recuerda que yo seré la reina de los piratas—. Contestó. —Además, no creo que Shinsuke se dé cuenta de mi ausencia… dame 3 días y estaré aquí de regreso.

— ¿Y si no que? —. Cuestionó, diablos, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del gran hombre.

—Pues… no lo sé, ya veré que hago como castigo, si es que fallo—. Expresó

—Me convenciste maldita—. Le sonrió. —Prepararé todo para que salgas mañana

— ¡Gracias Abuto ahora eres menos feo! —. Grito ella con una sonrisa. — ¡Y que sea mejor hoy mismo!

Ordeno la joven capitana. Varias horas después, la nave en la que la joven viajaría estaba lista; una algo pequeña pero suficiente para ir y venir sin llamar la atención. Estaba decidida en ir a ese planeta y traer a aquel joven que tanto le interesaba. Subió a su nave comenzando su viaje hasta el planeta azul.

…..

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, su nave había aterrizado; estaba en la estación de llegada del planeta tierra, un lugar lleno de amantos cargando equipajes mientras eran atendidos por humanos, "seres sin dignidad" pensó ella mientras caminaba por aquel lugar con la mirada en todos lados.

— ¡Princesa por aquí!

Se escuchó el grito de un hombre, llevaba ropas extrañas, un traje negro con una espada a un lado, su corto cabello peinado hacia arriba y una pequeña barba, parecía un gorila con ropa. Corría a ella levantando una mano haciéndole señas que ella considero idiotas, al igual que él, ¿Qué hacer? No tenía idea, era un gorila loco.

—Princesa la hemos estado esperando—. Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia ante ella

"¿Princesa yo?, idiota, yo soy una reina" pensó ella mirando con desprecio al hombre

—Kondo-san, esa no es, esa solo es una mocosa perdida—. Dijo un hombre acercándose a el

Vestía las mismas ropas que el gorila, su cabello era negro con un curioso fleco con forma de V, llevaba un cigarrillo en su boca que lo hacía parecer una chimenea parlante y enojona, eso pensaba ella.

—Mocosa tu abuela—. Contesto ella.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste niña?! —. Grito el hombre de cabellos negros lleno de furia.

—Cálmate Toshi, seguro está perdida y asustada, ¿no vez?, tal vez es china—. Dijo el otro para después mirar a la chica que tenía el ceño fruncido. —Niña… si te sientes perdida puedes ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi, ahí te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu familia.

—Bueno, eso cierto mocosa, ten cuidado—. Agrego el hombre de cabellos negros recuperando la compostura

— ¡Vamos Toshi encontremos a la princesa de ese planeta! —. Grito entusiasmado el gorila. —Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Sougo?

Dejo de prestarle atención al par de hombres que ella bautizo como "idiotas"; se miró a si misma con una duda dentro de su cabeza que la volvía loca cuando fue mencionada, "¿china yo?", se preguntó.

Era una pregunta tonta, sobre todo por ese cheongsam color negro bastante corto y entallado que dejaba ver sus blancas piernas, que absolutamente no la hacía parecer china, tampoco su adorno en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, no definitivamente no era china, así vestía ella.

Mejor no pensar en tonterías, se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba su camino para salir de aquel lugar, hasta que finalmente encontró la salida. No sabía a donde ir, ni mucho menos donde buscar a esa persona que tenía su total interés; se preguntaba una y otra vez que hacer mientras caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo al mismo tiempo que miraba en todas las direcciones.

Se cubría del intenso sol de ese planeta con su gran paraguas color morado; comenzaba a cansarse, tenía hambre y mucho sueño, se había saltado su siesta. Aun así continuo su camino hasta que sus pensamientos la hicieron recordar algo…

 _Si te sientes perdida puedes ir al cuartel del Shinsengumi, ahí te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu familia_

"Shinsengumi", pensó ella al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa aparecía tan llena de alegría y esperanza. Le pregunto a una mujer y esta amablemente le dijo donde se ubicaba el lugar, para su suerte estaba a escasa cuadras de ahí.

Llego a aquel lugar, un establecimiento algo grande, con grandes puerta; preparo su mejor cara de aflicción dando pasos para adentrarse a ese lugar y conseguir su cometido.

— ¡Señorita no puede entrar aquí! —. Grito un joven, tenía cabellos oscuros vistiendo el mismo uniforme que aquellas dos personas que se encontró, solo que él tenía el cabello un poco más largo.

—Necesito ayuda y un gorila me dijo que viniera aquí—. Contesto dando comienzo a su actuación.

— ¿Gorila?, ¡Ah el comandante! —. Expresó ese joven. — ¿Qué le ocurre señorita?

—Vengo a visitar a alguien y bueno… creo que estoy perdida—. Le pareció vergonzoso confesar esa parte que en realidad no era mentira.

—Bueno yo puedo ayudarla, soy Yamazaki, ¿a quién venía a visitar? —. Pregunto él.

—Es mi hermano… su nombre es Kamui—. Contesto ella.

— ¡¿Hermano?! Eso lo tengo que ver, ¿Quién diría que ese chino tiene familia? —. Sonó ese grito de una persona acercándose a ellos.

— ¡Capitán! —. Grito el joven que estaba hablando con ella. — ¡Esto no es un juego esta chica busca al chico de la Yorozuya!

"¿Yorozuya?" se preguntó ella llena de confusión.

—Cállate Zaki, déjame ver a su hermana—. Contestó.

Se acercó un joven, tenía el cabello color castaño claro y algo corto, al igual que los otros hombres que había visto vestía el mismo uniforme, tenía las manos metidas en su bolsillo mirándola fijamente masticando una goma de mascar tranquilamente. La miraba de pies a cabeza causándoles molestia, pudo escuchar un "Whou" de sorpresa bastante bajo salir de sus labios.

—Esta buena pero muy plana—. Dijo ese tipo. —Señorita, yo te llevo con tu hermano.

Contesto, usaba un tono galante que le causo repulsión apenas lo escucho. "Este tipo es un pervertido" pensó mirando fijamente esos ojos que parecían rojizos y la miraban solo a ella. Si ese tipo la llevaría con quien ella buscaba, era mejor seguir perdida.

* * *

 **Corregido nenes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera impresión**

Las primeras impresiones siempre son las más importantes, si son buenas… bueno es el inicio de algo bonito pero esta no era la ocasión, ahí estaba ella, intercambiando miradas con ese chico de ojos que casi parecían rojos y que le sonreía de una forma que ella definió como "creída".

"Este tipo es un idiota"

Fue su pensamiento sobre él, ignorando por completo la mano extendida que tenía para darle un amable apretón. La persona frente a ella cambio su mirada al darse cuenta de que era ignorado, ella simplemente le dio l espalda al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto lleno de desprecio.

—Gracias, pero prefieren seguir perdida Señor Capitán Idiota—. Respondió ella haciendo uso del apodo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Así quieres jugar?" pensó el inmediatamente tomando como un reto el desprecio de la chica, ¿un reto de qué?... un reto de conquista. Para el, divertirse la hermana de alguien que odiaba sonaba bastante divertido.

—Gracias por la atención Yamazaki, iré a buscar a mi hermano yo misma—. Dijo ella ignorando de nuevo al chico frente a ella.

Después de haberle dado la espalda comenzó a tomar su camino rumbo a la salida como si nada ocurriera.

Salió de aquel cuartel de policía con un mal sabor de boca, era lógico, jamás en su vida había sentido odio inmediato por algún ser vivo, pero ese chico de ojos rojizos y cabellera castaña sin duda era la excepción. "No puedo creer que clase de personas conoce Kamui", se quejó consigo misma continuando su camino por las calles. Ahora el asunto le resultaba más fácil, tiene que encontrar ese lugar que ese tipo, que denominó como "bastardo" al no saber su nombre, había mencionado.

—Yorozuya…—. Suspiro ella

¿Qué era yorozuya?, lo cierto era que había palabras que no lograba comprender, ¿preguntar?, ¿para qué?, ¿para encontrarse con otro idiota como ese del Shinsengumi?, era un pésimo plan; daba vueltas por calles que ella juraba ya había pasado, el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar y a ella le dolían los pies acompañado de una hambre incontrolable, debió decirle a su niñera que le hiciera un almuerzo o algo.

—Suficiente—. Gritó, su estómago estaba a punto de comerse a su intestino grueso; miro a todos lados buscando a alguien que pareciera confiable para preguntar lo que se había estado negando hacer.

Se acercó a alguien, un poco más alto que ella con cabellos oscuros llevando unas bolsas con comida entre sus manos y unas gafas que resaltaban más que nada en su persona, "unas gafas flotantes ese debe saber algo" fue su pensamiento lleno de esperanza.

— ¡Disculpa! —. Gritó ella atrayendo la atención de la persona que la miro de inmediato sonrojándose por la linda persona que le hablaba.

— ¿Me habla a mí? —. Pregunto.

-Emm… si, disculpa estoy buscando un lugar…—. Contestó.

—Claro yo podría ayudarte—. Contesto usando un tono amable, "que diferencia de tipos de personas en este lugar" pensó ella ante el gesto. — ¿Qué lugar buscas?

—Es un lugar llamado Yorozuya, busco a una persona y me entere que está ahí—. Contesto ella.

— ¡Yo trabajo ahí! —. Contestó el dedicándole una sonrisa. — ¿Quién es esa persona que buscas?, ¿Qué deseas de esa persona?, ¿deseas algún trabajo?

—Emmm… es un idiota irresponsable que me debe algo así que debo encontrarlo y partirle la cara—. Contesto ella.

El rostro del joven frente a ella se puso blanco en el segundo en que solo una persona se le vino a la mente, "¡Busca a Gin-san!, ¿Qué le hizo?, ¡claramente esta chica es menor de edad!, ¡maldita sea puedo escuchar ya los helicópteros queriendo arrestarlo!" pensó el, lleno de nerviosismo.

— ¿Me llevaras a ese lugar?, es muy importante encontrar a esa persona—. Expresó.

—Este… si claro, yo te llevare a la Yorozuya—. Dijo algo nervioso.

— ¡Gracias! —. Contestó ella con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad. —Por cierto mi nombre es Kagura

—Shinpachi Shimura—. Contestó. —Mucho gusto

Comenzaron a caminar acompañados por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una calle que parecía tan llena de maleantes en cada esquina, llegaron a un pequeño bar y ella se quedó observando llena de confusión, "¿Pero qué clase de cosas hace Kamui?" se preguntó ella mientras el chico caminaba a unas escaleras.

—Es aquí arriba—. Contestó amable

Observo por arriba de ella, una casa pequeña con un letrero afuera que decía "YOROZUYA GIN-SAN", ¿Quién es Gin-san?, esa fue su pregunta mientras caminaba tras el chico que amablemente la había traído hasta ese lugar. Abrió la puerta, para ella parecía lo más lento del mundo, después de todo… por fin encontraba a quien tanto había buscado por demasiado tiempo.

—Ya llegué Gin-san—. Grito el chico adentrándose la casa. —Te busca alguien

Nadie respondió, la casa estaba vacía en ese momento. El chico dejo escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que su cara parecía explotar debido a la furia que lo atormentaba.

—Otra vez se largaron por ahí—. Se quejó consigo mismo—-Discúlpame pero Gin-san no está, tal vez puedas venir más tarde.

— ¿Gin-san?, yo no busco a esa persona, busco a alguien llamado Kamui—. Corrigió ella.

"No vendrán los helicópteros" pensó aliviado con su sonrisa de felicidad que provoco la confusión de ella. "Pero si busca a Kamui-kun…. ¡¿Otra admiradora?!" pensó, esta vez con fastidio.

—Kamui-kun…—. Suspiró ese nombre pensativo.

—Si ese, ¿si está aquí? —. Dijo ella.

—Bueno él tampoco está, pero conociéndolo debe estar peleando con Okita-san en algún lugar, lo encontraras por los destrozos o puedes esperarlo—. Contesto amable.

"Maldito Kamui escurridizo" maldijo ella sintiéndose desesperada, ya era algo anormal no encontrarlo en ningún lado, ese tipo estaba escapando de ella.

—Iré a buscarlo, gracias gafas flotantes—. Dijo Kagura saliendo del lugar

"Está en la Yorozuya y pelea con un tal Okita… ¿Quién será Okita?, ¿es la razón por la que está en este insignificante planeta en lugar de fortalecer a mi tripulación?, ¡¿ese tal Okita será su novia?!", pensó ella alarmada, sabia los intereses de esa persona… si estaba en un lugar por peleas significaba que esa persona estaba en su total interés… además jamás le había conocido una novia al chico. Ahora estaba en parte preocupada por el futuro de su tripulación, si ese tal Okita era su novia no podría llevárselo, ¡ella no interferiría en el amor de alguien!; corría esta vez por las calles en las que ahora ya era de noche, mirando a todas parte buscando alguna señal de la persona que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando y nada.

—Bastardo idiota, ¿Dónde te metes? —. Se preguntó a si misma

—Hablabas en serio con eso de preferir perderte, por lo que veo eres un idiota, algo malo debías tener—. Pudo escuchar detrás de ella

Reconoció esa voz, es impresionante como su humor empeoro con solo escuchar esa voz tan arrogante, estúpida y tonta sonando en su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía esa presencia que apestaba a "estupidez y un toque de sadismo" como ella lo definió.

— ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo capitán hijo de puta? —. Pregunto Kagura haciendo uso de otro apodo que se le acaba de ocurrir, su creatividad de insultos aumentaba con solo mirarlo.

—Eres tan creativa con los nombres—. Se burló con un tono de sarcasmo que ella no entendió tomando aquello como alago. —En realidad pasaba por aquí cuando te vi buscando por todos lados, ¿aún no encuentras al chino?

"¿De verdad parecemos chinos?" se preguntó ella mirando fijamente su vestimenta recordando que era la segunda vez que la llamaban de esa manera.

— ¿Tu qué eres de Kamui?, ¿eres su amigo o qué? —. Preguntó.

—Me estas ofendiendo niña—. Contestó el. —Odio a ese chino, pero me hace feliz arruinarle la vida.

—Justo como pensé, eres un sádico—. Dijo ella.

— ¿Pensaste en mí? —. Sonrió de lado, las ganas de golpearlo… o más bien matarlo aparecieron en ella.

—Vete a la mierda bastardo—. Contestó. —Lo estoy buscando, las gafas flotantes me dijeron que debe estar con un tal Okita.

—Pues hoy no le he visto y que bueno por mí—. Contestó el. —Siempre esta arruinado mi día.

—Ya veo….

3… 2…. 1… "¡Okita!, ¡¿Este tipo es Okita?! Eso dijo, ¿no?" pensó ella después de varios segundos de que aquella contestación tan tranquila que le habían dado.

— ¡¿Tu eres Okita?! —. Gritó sorprendida.

—Sougo Okita para servirte—. Contestó el sosteniendo su mano para atraerla a él sosteniendo su cintura que le impidió moverse. — ¿Deseabas algo?

"Dios mío mi hermano es gay" pensó ella congelada por aquellas palabras; entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ese rostro tan cerca de ella mientras una suave mano sostenía su cintura con amabilidad… esos ojos tan fijos en ella que hicieron que se perdiera por un breve segundo, segundo en el que su rostro se sonrojo cada segundo más intensamente.

— ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido asqueroso!

Grito empujándolo con su mano libre haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo; ella se levantó rápidamente dando varios pasos lejos de él y su corazón daba saltos incontrolables dentro de su pecho.

—Que intensa era maldita—. Se quejó Sougo reponiéndose de la caída.

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar idiota!-. Gritó Kagura. —Además yo no quiero nada de ti, yo busco a otro idiota.

—Tampoco quiero nada de ti maldita perra, en todo caso lo que quiero me lo das en unos años que te crezcan los pechos—. Contestó, de nuevo esa sonrisa creída que ya odiaba cada que aparecía.-Pero te dije mi nombre, lo justo es que me digas el tuyo.

—Kagura, recuérdalo porque jamás se lo volveré a repetir a un idiota, yo seré la reina de los piratas

Al decir aquellos fue traicionada por sus pies. Comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde iba, olvidando que buscaba, su corazón latía rápido y no podía explicarse el por qué le dijo su nombre si se había dicho no decírselo.

"Debo encontrar a Kamui y largarme de este lugar donde solo pasan cosas raras"… se dijo a si misma

"Kagura… es más interesante de lo que pensé, una reina que tal vez necesite un rey que la eduque como se debe"… pensó el observando el lugar por donde se había ido aquella chica que ya llamaba por completo su atención

* * *

 **Corregido otra vez**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Te encontré"**

"¿Dónde se puede meter alguien tan estúpido como Kamui?", esos eran sus pensamientos destrozos y desgraciadamente para ella, su concentración se había cambiado ´posiblemente de galaxia. La culpa la tenía esa persona con cara de idiota y pensamientos de sádico, el solo pensar en el hacía que su furia aumentara al grado de que sus rodillas temblaban y sus mejillas se sonrosaban; todo eso no podía ser más que furia extrema, por eso su corazón saltaba así, porque el tipo se atrevió a tocarla, si no… ¿Por qué mas iba a ser?

Ahora… estaba más que completamente perdida esta vez, por donde sea que mirara las calles estaban llenas de hombres ebrios y mujeres con poca ropa; "¿Qué clase de planeta es este?" pensó ella con desagrado, mientras trataba de caminar entre la multitud, de nuevo ese tipo tenía la culpa de algo, corrió demasiado rápido queriendo alejarse de él, se prometió a si misma que si lo volvía a ver le cortaría su orgullo masculino y se lo serviría de comer a ese pedófilo que la molesta en la nave de su "socio"

— ¡Oye no son horas para que una mocosa este en las calles!, ¡dile a tu padre que es un irresponsable de mi parte!

Eran los gritos de un hombre totalmente ebrio, "maldición otro pedófilo", cada paso que daba aquel hombre se balanceaba al grado de casi caer al suelo hasta que finalmente logro llegar frente a ella; era un hombre bastante alto con unos ojos de pescado muerto, su cabello rizado que la hizo pensar en algodón de azúcar plateado y su yukata blanca, que ella creyó, estaba mal puesta; ese hombre apestaba a alcohol, tanto que la hizo querer vomitar

—Niña vuelve a tu casa estos lugares están llenos de pervertidos que te harán cosas feas con un calamar—. Le dijo ese hombre que a pesar de estar ebrio ella aun pudo notar un poco de seriedad en su mirada

— ¡No soy una niña maldito viejo asqueroso! —. Gritó Kagura haciendo que fueran seguidos por las miradas de todos

— ¡Yo tampoco soy un viejo maldita mocosa! —. Contesto el hombre

"Maldita sea… y lo peor es que sigo perdida, pero si le dijo eso a este viejo que claramente se ve un pervertido me venderán por partes en algún lugar de ese planeta, necesito hacer algo inteligente y largarme" pensaba ella a cada segundo que pasaba mientras ese hombre seguía parado frente a ella

— ¿Estas perdida? —. Pregunto, "¡Mierda me descubrió este anciano!"

—N…no por supuesto que no, estoy buscando a alguien—. Contestó ella

—Ah ya veo… mi empleado me dijo que vio a una niña parecida a ti que buscaba al mocoso bastar… digo a mi otro empleado—. Le dijo el atrayendo la atención total de ella. —Ese Shinpachi estaba preocupado así que me pidió que estuviera atento

— ¿Tu empleado es un par de gafas flotantes? —. Pregunto ella buscando no parecer interesada

—Si… el otro es un barril sin fondo que se acaba mi dinero, como lo odio—. Contestó

"¡Es Kamui este tipo tiene a Kamui!, necesito que este viejo me diga donde lo tiene" pensó ella inmediatamente

—Escucha viejo iniciamos mal, yo puedo llevarme a ese inútil solo dime donde esta—. Dijo ella

—Suenas como una vendedora de personas o esas cosas—. Dijo el entre risas. —Ese idiota esta en mi casa, por lo que me dijo Shinpachi, ¿eres su hermana cierto?

—Si te digo que si… ¿me llevas con él? —. Preguntó ella

—Te lo envuelvo en un listón rosa si quieres—. Expreso él.

—Soy su hermana—. Respondió.

—Te llevare enseguida—. Afirmó.

"¡Fue más fácil de lo que creí!, este viejo idiota me llevara con Kamui tan fácil" pensó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras caminaba detrás del ebrio hombre que la llevaba hasta el lugar que ella quería, donde estaba esa persona que ella tanto buscaba

Al llegar ahí, inmediatamente reconoció aquella pequeña casa en el segundo piso, solo que esta vez había un gran hoyo en la pared y había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, el humo de la tierra no dejaba ver que era lo que sucedía alrededor… pero ella reconoció ese aroma que comenzaba a envolver el ambiente…

— ¡Gin-san, Kamui-kun está peleando otra vez! —. Grito alguien a lo lejos

— ¡No me digas Shinpachi-kun no lo había notado!, hay tantas personas que pueden destruir mi casa con unos puños que no me lo había imaginado—. Contestó sarcásticamente el hombre que estaba parado junto a ella

—Jefe de hecho fui yo…

Pudo escuchar esa voz, su mirada busco a todos los puntos posibles y lo vio, estaba en el pasillo del segundo piso cargando una bazooka entre sus hombro, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro pudo saber que ese tipo estaba sonriendo de forma sádica, "¿me está siguiendo este idiota?"

—Vine a dejar un recado—. Terminó de decir, aquella voz la ponía de malas, ganas de saltar sobre él y golpearlo no le faltaban en ese momento

—Ups esta vez sí me agarraste desprevenido sádico-kun…

Pudo escuchar aquella voz que tenía tiempo de no escuchar, sonaba más profunda y llena de masculinidad; el humo desaparecía dejando ver aquella figura que se ponía de pie como si nada ocurriera, sus vestimentas parecidas a las de ella en color negro, su cabellera que ella ve ahora más larga peinada con una trenza y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su mente y en sus recuerdos.

—El rompió la casa esta vez Gin-chan—. Dijo ese chico con un tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que señalaba al chico que estaba en el segundo piso

—Estate más atento chino—. Contesto este con un tono divertido. —Kondo-san me pidió que viniera a decirte algo importante, así que toque la puerta pero nadie me abrió cuando pasaron 2 segundos

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que el señor gorila me tiene que decir? —. Preguntó Kamui.

El sonido de los veloces pasos llamaron la atención de todos, la chica corría hasta aquel chico pelirrojo con un puño formado listo para golpearlo

— ¡KAMUI!

Gritaba ella lanzando su golpe que el sorpresivamente logro esquivar haciendo que la chica destruyera un pared, "no mentía con eso de ser su hermana" pensaron todos los presentes observando la escena

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto el chico, en su voz podía escucharse la sorpresa mientras miraba a la chica que aún mantenía esa mirada de enojo

—Te encontré maldito idiota, te he estado buscando—. Gritó ella

— ¿A mí?, ¿de verdad? —. Le contestó con su tono de siempre que ella llamo infantil

Le lanzo un puñetazo, esta vez sí logro darle en la cara haciendo que se arrastrara por el suelo, cuando él se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra estaba su sonrisa de "emoción" dibujada, corrió hasta ella golpeándola en el rostro haciéndola caer, puso su píe encima aplastando su estómago mientras su sonrisa de nuevo cambiaba a una más tranquila. "Maldita sea Kamui" se quejó Kagura consigo misma luchando por soltarse de la pisada del chico que cada vez era más fuerte

—Estoy un poco decepcionado… creí que ahora que eras la capitana serias más fuerte pero me equivoque—. Dijo el chico suspirando decepcionado

— ¡Kamui-Kun no deberías tratarla así! —. Grito Shinpachi

—Lo siento, ella fue quien me atacó—. Contesto Kamui con un tono divertido dejando de pisarla.-Ya mejor regresa que tu tripulación no se cuidara sola

— ¿Tu que sabes de mi tripulación? —. Pregunto ella molesta

—No mucho… el calvito me lo dijo, la capitana de la Séptima División del Hausa—. Dijo el pelirrojo.—Felicidades...

Las miradas se centraron en ella, todas eran de sorpresa; ella miro al pelirrojo que parecía no cambiar de expresión como si no le importara, tampoco es que ella esperara algo de él, ella lo sabía, no eran los hermanos más unidos del mundo

—Si ya lo sabes será más fácil convencerte de que vengas conmigo sin golpearte—. Contesto ella

—No me uniré a tu tripulación…—. Contestó.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, se lanzó de nuevo contra el dispuesta a darle una patada en la cara que lo hiciera caer… entonces un dolor punzo su pierna, la sangre brotaba haciendo que pareciera una fuente y pudo ver a espada que la atravesaba.

—Si no te molesta chino, tengo que hacer mi trabajo

Esa voz otra vez, al ver ese rostro noto el sadismo que tenía ese tipo que solo sabía arruinar las cosas, ¿estaba defendiendo al pelirrojo?, ¿Por qué se metía?, ella cayó al suelo dejando un mar de sangre saliendo de su pierna cuando miro al chico de cabellos castaños que la miraba desde arriba. El pelirrojo estaba detrás de el sin moverse y la espada de él estaba manchada con la sangre de ella.

— ¿Qué crees que haces sádico-kun? —. Escuchó la cuestión de Kamui.

—Mi trabajo, ¿Qué no es obvio? —. Contestó Sougo.

— ¡¿Qué clase de trabajo es este maldito?!

Grito ella levantándose del suelo olvidando su herida, logro darle un golpe en el estómago, desgraciadamente no pudo continuar, el dolor era demasiado intenso tanto que la hizo caer al suelo con ese intenso dolor en su pierna. Él se repuso rápidamente acercándose a ella quien se movía buscando alejarse de él; entonces, sostuvo su mano poniendo aquel aro metálico en su mano y poniendo el otro en la mano de ella, la estaba esposando

-Recibimos reportes de que alguien interesante del Harusame había llegado hoy, ¿Quién diría que era alguien tan plana?, como sea… Kagu… no, China estas arrestada por ser la capitana de la séptima división del Harusame y por ser demasiado fea.

* * *

 **Corregido**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los tipos que no conozco**

—Te doy tres segundos para que me sueltes—. Amenazó Kagura, su semblante había cambiado por completo.

No estaban sus gritos, no estaban sus intentos de huida, ella solo estaba inmóvil mirando a ese joven castaño que la había esposado con esos zafiros que tenía por ojos.

— ¿Y si no qué? —. La retó Sougo.

— ¿Es un reto? —. Cuestionó con los ojos afilados, su aura se podía sentir imponente, tanto, que por un segundo él pensó que tal vez esa "mocosa" si tenía bien ganado su puesto como capitana de aquellos piratas.

— ¡Souichiro-kun! ¡Pequeña hermana del idiota que vive gratis en mi casa! ¿Por qué no se calman? —. Intervino aquel hombre de risada y plateada cabellera.

Su mirada tan relajada mientras se aproximaba a los mencionados y el uso de ese sobre nombre que uso para referirse a ella la hizo olvidarse de toda molestia. Le pareció que ese hombre era demasiado tranquilo o más bien holgazán.

—Jefe, deje de meterse en asuntos policiacos—-. Respondió Sougo.

—Vamos Souichiro, la mocosa vino a visitar a su hermanito—-. Decía el hombre señalando al joven pelirrojo que solamente estaba de pie dejando ver su sonrisa. —Además esta es mi oportunidad de oro para que este idiota se vaya de mi casa al fin.

Sougo solo esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario del hombre, Kagura lo hizo de igual manera mientras pensaba que tal vez ese hombre de plateada cabellera podría ayudarla a lograr su cometido.

—Vaya suena tentadora la idea de que ese chino se largue de una buena vez—. Expresó pensativo.

—Oh sádico da la impresión de que no serias nada sin mí—. Sonrió Kamui. — ¡Por eso no me iré hasta que haya logrado matarte!

—Hmnp ¿Qué tal si lo intentas? —. Retó, en verdad a ese sujeto le gustaba provocar a las personas.

—Nenas bonitas, el chico popular no las llevara al baile a ninguno de los dos así que dejen de pelear por cada tontería que se les ocurra—. Interrumpió el hombre de nuevo. —Dense cuenta de que hay una chiquilla desangrándose aquí, ¿y qué crees Kamui? Es tu hermana.

"Al fin alguien me pone un poco de atención" pensó Kagura.

—Yo no la lastime así que no es asunto mío—. Aclaró Kamui.

—Kamui-kun creo que fuiste tú quien más daño le causo—. Expresó Shinpachi.

—No estoy cien por ciento seguros de eso—. Decía pensativo.

—Sea como sea eso no importa, anda Kamui haz algo para que Souichiro deje ir a tu hermana—. Insistió el hombre, "¿Por qué está ayudándome?" se preguntaba incrédula Kagura.

—Jefe, lo siento pero es asunto policial, ya se lo dije—. Afirmo Sougo. —Además piensa quedarse con esta cosa—. Cuestionó señalando a Kagura.

—Si lo pones así…—. Decía pensativo.

O0o0o0o0o0oO

— ¡Maldito tipo de las canas! ¡Maldito Kamui! —. Gritaba ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Su pierna había dejado de sangras gracias a ese vendaje que las amables gafas flotantes le pusieron, ¿pero a alguien le intereso llevarla a un hospital? ¡No! En su lugar estaba sentada en la parte de una patrulla la cual rápidamente se alejaba de los destrozos, de esas personas tan extrañas y de su hermano a quien buscaba con tanto interés. Aquella persona que manejaba la patrulla ignoraba olímpicamente los gritos de la poderosa capitana y próxima reina de los piratas; estaba bastante fastidiado de ella, después de todo, le fue extremadamente difícil adentrar a la jovencita a la patrulla luego de que ese hombre de plateada cabellera dejo que se llevara a su arrestada argumentando:

 _Seguramente come tanto como su hermano el idiota, ¡llévatela ni siquiera la conozco!_

— ¿Podrías calmarte? Tus gritos parecen los chillidos de un cerdo—. Respondió el completamente harto por los gritos.

— ¡Cálmate tu idiota! ¿Por qué te la has pasado arruinando mi día? —. Cuestionó.

— ¿Sabes chica china? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, yo solo cumplo con mi deber como policía atrapando al pez tan obeso que eres—. Dijo altivo.

—Pues tu trabajo interfiere en mis asuntos con Kamui—. Expresó.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tienes complejos por tu hermano mayor? —. Reía divertido mirando a Kagura a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Por supuesto que no policía tarado, yo quiero que Kamui…-. Calló enseguida, "¡Qué ridículo! ¿Por qué pensé en decirle mis asuntos? Lo usara en mi contra, eso dicen los policías en las novelas que la oxigenada pistolera ve" se decía a si misma.-Eso a ti no te importa.

—De todas formas lo dirás en el interrogatorio—. Afirmo sintiéndose victorioso.

Los pensamientos de Kagura eran acerca de un posible homicidio, algo "accidental" donde pudiera argumentar que tuvo que saltar para salvarse del accidente de auto en donde moriría ese chico de cabellos castaños, desgraciadamente para ella, sus propias leyes no la dejaban matar a nadie; se sintió traicionada por sí misma. Pero es que Sougo Okita se estaba divirtiendo con ella, algo que jamás hubiera pasado por la cabeza de cualquier miembro de su tripulación, que vergonzoso le resultaba.

"Un día, un día perdido en este maldito planeta ¿Por qué te metiste aquí Kamui?" Se preguntaba furiosa con sus dedos y uñas enterrándose en el asiento del auto.

Las luces del alumbrado público parecían seguirla mientras el auto se movía, eso le estaba dando demasiado sueño, tal vez porque en medio de su búsqueda no se dio el tiempo para tomar su siesta de la tarde. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el sueño, mucho menos con ese policía quien bien podía detenerse en un callejón oscuro y hacerle cosas horribles una pobre niña indefensa como ella, como ese sujeto pedófilo siempre le contaba.

De la nada el auto se detuvo. La puerta delantera se abrió delante de ese enorme recinto en el que ella había estado hace unas horas, solo que ahora podía sentirme más vivo y ruidoso. Sougo salió del interior del auto, se acomodó el saco por posible inercia luego del gran rato que paso sentado; camino serenamente a la parte trasera de la patrulla abriendo la puerta trasera de este y ahí frente a él con su infantil rostro siendo ligeramente iluminado por la luz artificial estaba esa chica que se decía ser la capitana de la tripulación más fuerte del Harusame.

 _Se trata de la Séptima División, según informes todos son Yato como el chinito, no me imagino lo poderoso que debe ser su capitán._

Recordó las palabras que su comandante le había dicho esa mañana. Volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta que estaba babeando y murmuraba palabras que no lograba entender salvo una, "Kamui", la decía una y otra vez.

—Oye tú—. Pronuncio fuerte y claro planeando despertarla.

Pero fue un acto inútil, ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento trasero de su patrulla. Sus ojos carmesí se fijaron atentamente en ella, era delgada y pequeña, tal vez no pesaba tanto y lo confirmo cargando ese peso entre sus brazos sin problema caminando serenamente con dirección a la entrada de su cuartel.

— ¡Ah Sougo eres tú! —. Escuchó que lo llamaron desde atrás.

Justo en la entrada estaba de pie ese hombre con amable sonrisa, su comandante.

—Ya vine Kondo-san—. Dijo el serenamente acercándose al hombre.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con sorpresa pues jamás en toda su vida había visto a su joven amigo cargando a una chica, una que le pareció haber visto antes.

— ¡¿Qué traes ahí Sougo?! ¿Ahora que hiciste? —. Gritó otro hombre con un tono de voz más demandante mientras se acercaba completamente exaltado de ver al chico con esa joven entre sus brazos.

—Toshi no grites—. Susurro el comandante sorprendiendo a los dos consientes presentes. —Despertaras al angelito.

—Kondo-san, ¿no estás viendo bien? Es Sou-go y trae a una chica a estas horas—. Insistía el hombre de oscura cabellera y mirada celeste tratando de hacer entender a su comandante de que la situación no podía ser algo bueno.

—Esta arrestada—. Expresó Sougo con el rostro estoico.

— ¡¿Qué?! —. Gritaron ambos.

—Esta china es la hermana menor del chino…—. Se explicaba.

—Ya entiendo, seguramente la chica y su hermano causaron destrozos, ¿Dónde está el chino? ¿Viene con ustedes? —. Cuestionó el de mirada celeste.

—Hijikata-san es de mala educación interrumpir, cállate—. Demandó Sougo provocando una rabieta por parte del mencionado. —Esta china es la capitana que buscábamos, es la capitana de la séptima división del Harusame.

…

El silencio se hizo presente, eso, hasta que ambos hombros explotaron en carcajada sin tener intenciones de detenerse.

Mataría a ese de mirada celeste, lo juro Sougo. Hasta que alguien comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos.

—Abuto… ¿Qué hora es? —. Murmuró entreabriendo sus ojos algo adormilada. ¿Quién era Abuto?

1, 2, 3 segundos pasaron mientras ella poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia. Había encontrado a su hermano, pero un idiota interrumpió en su asunto… ese idiota estaba demasiado cerca de ella si le prestaba atención en ese momento, es más, ¿Por qué lo miraba desde abajo? ¿Y por qué sentía que flotaba?

— ¡Maldito pervertido bájame ahora! —. Gritó Kagura moviéndose de un lado a otro queriendo que ese chico la soltara.

—Estúpida… cálmate—. Decía Sougo con dificulta mientras ella seguía moviéndose.

— ¡No quiero! Suéltame bastardo ¡te arrancare las pelotas! ¡Te demandare como al pedófilo suéltame! —. Gritaba.

—Sougo bájala ¡nos meterás en problemas!—. Ordeno el hombre de mirada celeste.

—Esta estúpida es un problema desde que me la encontré-. Afirmó el.

—Entonces yo me llevo ese problema—. Interrumpió alguien más.

Kagura dejo de moverse en ese segundo, reconoció a esa voz. Elevo su mirada y ahí estaba ese tipo que no conocía, con su mirada monótona y rizada cabellera.

—Alguien nos pidió como un trabajo especial que sacáramos a la niña de la cárcel—. Argumentó.

¿Trabajo? ¿De qué?

* * *

 **No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pensando prioridades**

Kagura estuvo al menos cinco minutos dubitiva hasta que decidió abrir la boca para decir lo que sea que se le viniera a la mente. Pero no había nada, solo una gran confusión y un profundo apetito.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar?—. Le cuestionó aquella persona que estaba de pie a un lado de ella mientras que introducía su dedo meñique en el orificio izquierdo de su nariz.

Kagura quiso responder pero de nuevo simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Entonces ese hombre solo prosiguió a abrir la puerta introduciéndose al interior de la pequeña y algo destruida casa, eso sí, dejaba la puerta abierta detrás suyo a la espera de que la poderosa capitana se adentrara. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que vio como ese hombre miraba a todos lados y después se dirigió a ella sonriéndole de una forma que Kagura no pudo comprender.

—Oye ya te lo dije, entra que no voy a dejar la puerta abierta toda la noche—. Le dijo aquel hombre, ese tono de voz.

Ese modo de hablarle de alguna forma le recordó a un par de personas que conocía. Pero definitivamente a ese hombre de plateada cabellera jamás lo había visto entonces… entonces…

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—. Escupió Kagura al fin las palabras que no había podido decir desde hace media hora.

Recapitulando…

Hace exactamente media hora la chica se encontraba en ese lugar que descubrió que se llamaba _Shinsengumi,_ donde de alguna manera mientras era transportada a ese lugar, había dormido una maravillosa siesta luego de tanto estrés por un día. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron descubrió que estaba entre los brazos de aquel sujeto policía que peleaba con su hermano, el cual no pudo recordar su nombre por lo que solo lo llamó _Sádico_ además también estaban otros dos tipos vestidos de una forma similar a ese sujeto, uno tenía el cabello azabache y mirada celeste, el otro más bien parecía un gorila así que decidió llamarlo de aquella manera.

Su confusión no era eso, tal vez la parte en la que despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por el "sádico", otra vergüenza para la poderosa capitana. Lo que si comenzó con su confesión fue encontrarse al hombre de plateada cabellera que hace unos momentos la había "traicionado" pronunciando tales palabras heroicas que a ella le dieron ganas de vomitar.

 _Ya lo dije, tengo que llevarme a la niña…_

Fue lo que dijo ese hombre. Niña ¿ella? Era algo para echarse a reír. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un intercambio de diálogos entre agresivo/amistosos, unos cuantos insultos y cuando ella se dio cuenta las esposas que tenía le eran retiradas. No es que ese asunto le aliviara, pero bien sabía que ella era buscada en algunos planetas y no precisamente porque quisieran invitarle un pastel, entonces ¿ser liberas solo porque ese hombre llegó? ¿Qué clase de súper abogado era ese sujeto? Y eso que ella ya había planeado un escape digno de una película.

—No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas como para creer que esta pequeña niña sea alguien relacionado con el Harusame—. ¿Qué significa ese maldito comentario? —Es la hermana de Kamui, está demasiado preocupado y la pequeña mocosa vino a visitar a su _oni-chan_ así que sería bueno de su parte que no interfieran en ese bello encuentro familiar-. Agregó revolviendo los cabellos de Kagura, se ganó un golpe.

….

Volviendo a la realidad, Kagura seguía parada exactamente en el mismo lugar luego de haber hecho su pregunta. El hombre de plateada cabellera tenía una mirada extraña luego de escuchar la pregunta de Kagura, ¿acaso ella no entendió la parte en la que fue a sacarla de la cárcel? ¿O tal vez no podía comprender muy bien el idioma? O… también estaba la posibilidad de que ella esperara que su "estúpido hermano" fuera por ella en vez de un hombre que apenas conocía; se inclinaba más por las últimas dos, después de todo ella parecía bastante joven.

Lo cierto era que Gintoki dijo aquello de _¡Llévatela, ni siquiera la conozco!_ esperando ver como el chico que vivía gratis en su casa sonriera estúpidamente emocionado y corriera detrás de la patrulla que se llevaba a su hermana "matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro" pues aquello acabaría en una pelea y después en el rescate de ella. Pero lo que realmente ocurrió fue que el chico solo sonrió pronunciando un _bye-bye_ mientras la patrulla se alejaba; eso sí, no fue todo lo que ocurrió pues el chico rápidamente se dirigió a Gintoki sonriéndole de una forma que el denomino "estúpida".

 _—Gin-chan, creo que es hora de que me pagues—. Demando ese chico, bien, de todas las tonterías que pudo haberle dicho, esa fue la más irracional y estúpida._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios? ¡Tu hermana se acaba de ir por ahí! ¿Y tú piensas en dinero? Eres un muy mal hermano—. Le respondió._

 _—Por supuesto…—. Le dijo Kamui._

 _—Mocoso idiota—. Murmuró como respuesta, Kamui le sonrió._

 _—En ese caso… ¿Qué tal si Gin-chan trabaja para mí?_

"A su manera, ese chico idiota me ha mandado por su hermana, ¿Qué debería decirle?" pensaba Gintoki mientras Kagura seguía a la espera de una respuesta. Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que llegaron, el silencio reinaba por lo que Gintoki supuso que Kamui se habría quedado dormido o se había largado al saber que Gintoki terminaría llevando a su hermana menor a la casa. Era un mundo de posibilidades.

—Pues… me dijiste que te llevarías al mantenido que vive aquí, te arrestaron y tu hermano me mando por ti—. Respondió Gintoki al fin.

 _¿Kamui ha mandado a este tipo por mí?_ Eso fue lo más gracioso que Kagura escucho en toda la semana y no pudo ocultarlo pues antes de poder hacer otro movimiento ya estaba riéndose como una desquiciada.

—Oye viejo, ¿Qué diablos piensas de mí? ¿Acaso crees que me echare a llorar si me dices la verdad?—. Preguntó —Se cómo es ese tremendo idiota…—. Agregó, después se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquello.

—Bien, bien tranquila…—. Le dijo él, supuso que la pequeña chica estaba molesta y si era sincero, no le sorprendió tanto, ya llevaba bastante tiempo conociendo al chico del que hablaban.

Kagura no dijo nada más, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas y una de ella tenía que ver con su objetivo inicial, la razón por la que llego a ese planeta de locos… llevarse consigo a su estúpido hermano mayor ; la otra cosa en la que pensaba era en ese molesto dolor que había sido provocado por ese tipo "sádico". Que insulto, que insensatez, que idiota… el pobre tipo se ha metido con la poderosa capitana, cualquiera en su lugar estaría temblando ante la capitana de la "casi" tripulación más poderosa que existía. Y era "casi" debido a que Kagura estaba completamente segura de que su hermano era lo suficientemente fuerte para completar a la tripulación perfecta, ese era su motivo por el que quería llevarlo consigo, no había nada más, solo estaba eso y el objetivo de ser la Reina de los Piratas.

—Kamui…. ¿está aquí?—. Cuestionó Kagura luego de varios minutos de silencio, adentrándose de una vez a la casa semidestruida.

El hombre frente a ella estaba sosteniendo un recipiente algo curioso y con una cuchara llevaba el contenido del recipiente a su boca, luego de masticar el alimento, murmuro unas palabras que Kagura no entendió pues el hombre aun no tragaba lo que tenía en la boca. Kagura le hizo algunas señas diciéndole que no lo comprendía por lo que el hombre prosiguió a señalar constantemente una puerta.

—Debe estar ahí—. Le dijo despreocupado. Kagura esbozo una sonrisa antes de dirigirse apresuradamente a ese sitio, excelente, aprovecharía que estuviese domino para llevárselo la paliza se la daría una vez que estuvieran en la nave ya demasiado lejos del planeta. O ese era su plan hasta que el hombro la detuvo del hombro evitando que avanzara. — ¿Acaso piensas que voy a dejar que los locos hermanos terminen de destruir mi casa?—. Cuestionó Gintoki.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte…—. Respondió Kagura. El solo suspiro.

—He hecho mi buena acción del día y me pasa esto…—. Suspiro molesto de nuevo —Bien me importa una mierda, pero como te saque de la cárcel pequeña mocosa peleonera, al menos espera a que sea de mañana para romperle el culo a ese idiota.

¿Por qué no pudo mandarlo al diablo? Cierto, de alguna manera retorcida le agradecía haberla ayudado a salir de ese lugar sin tener que romper huesos. Además estaban aquellas palabras que ese hombre le había dicho mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la casa en la que se encontraban.

 _Como eres la hermana pequeña de Kamui, puedes quedarte en la casa, seguro cabes en el sofá…_

Amabilidad, eso nunca lo había escuchado. Si bien cuando tuvo cierto problema un tipo "emo" le ayudó no podía definir aquello como amabilidad, era más bien interés.

—Vale—. Respondió sonriéndole, no pudo permitirse ser grosera.

—Oh la hermanita es más educada que el _oni-chan—._ Pronuncio con cierta ironía.

Ese hombre hablaba de Kamui con demasiada familiaridad, incluso y muy posiblemente más familiaridad con la que ella podría hablarle. Después de comerse casi todo el contenido de la nevera, el hombre entre quejas del porque no la dejaba dormir en la calle le indicaba donde dormiría aquella noche la invitada, luego él se dirigió a lo que parecía ser su habitación. Kagura pensó que esa podría ser su oportunidad para ir por su objetivo pero… ese sujeto podría ser distraído pero malditos sean sus reflejos.

 _Así que su única opción era dormir…_

Un día, un día en ese planeta y ya había conocido a un par de policías en la estación, se topó con unas gafas flotantes que habían iniciado su camino a su objetivo, un hombre extraño la había sacado de la cárcel y prácticamente le estaba vendiendo a su objetivo y por ultimo estaba un sujeto "sádico" que aunque fue lo segundo que se encontró, también fue lo que desgraciadamente vio en varias ocasiones…

—Tremendo idiota…. —. Murmuro lo más bajo que pudo.

Ese tipo le había hablado de un modo vulgar, le retó, le provoco una herida que seguramente le tomaría al menos un día sanar y lo peor… cuando despertó la estaba cargando. A ella… si su asistente se enteraba seguramente la molestia el resto de los días, era un hombre viejo pero podía ser molesto. No, no podía permitirse tal vergüenza ¿Qué tal si su tripulación se enteraba? ¿Un simple humano haría todo eso?

—Definitivamente no—. Murmuro, esta vez sintiendo la sangre hervir.

 _Nuevo plan para el día siguiente:_

 _Paso 1: Desayunar aquella deliciosa comida que se encontró en la nevera del hombre despeinado._

 _Paso 2: Salir de ese lugar antes de que alguien despierte._

 _Paso 3: Comunicarse con Abuto e informar su éxito en la misión (Solo para alardear)_

 _Paso 4: Romper su regla de oro (por única vez) y matar a ese sujeto de mirada rojiza que habia osado tocarla. Oh si, el sádico se muere._

 _Paso 5: Comprar recuerditos por si Shinsuke se enoja._

 _Paso 6: Darle una paliza a Kamui (ultra necesario)_

 _Paso 7: Volver a casa._

Mañana seria el día definitivo.

* * *

Estoy vivo


End file.
